Girl On Fire
by missvalover94
Summary: Lissa invited the gang to go to a Karaoke bar. This is set after the church scene in Spirit Bound. And Rose sings Girl On Fire. This is her way of letting go of Dimitri and to start a new beginning. One shot. Please read! xx


**AN: So here is my new story that I'm doing! This is a one shot. So enjoy: D**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the plot. **

**RPOV: **

Love fades. Mine has. Those were the last words I heard from Dimitri. I heard those words two weeks ago. And ever since he spoke those words to me, I've ignored him and Lissa. The only people I talk to these days are Adrian and Christian. Adrian and I didn't work out. He knew I would never love him like I love Dimitri. He understood that and we ended it on good terms. He's become more like my brother than anything. Always protecting me and making sure I'm okay.

And Christian, he's become more of my best friend than Lissa ever was in these last two weeks. He's just like Adrian. Always protecting me and making sure I'm okay. These last two weeks I've gone to work and hung out with Adrian and Christian. I didn't bother trying to contact Lissa and Dimitri. They have not shown they care about me, so why should I care? But whatever I do, I know I'll always care.

But today was different. Christian came over and told me that Lissa had invited us all to go to this Karaoke club. I couldn't refuse so I decided to go.

So while Christian waited in my room I got dressed. After taking a long needed shower I got out and picked out my outfit for tonight. I decided on my black mini dress. It came a little bit below my nice firm butt and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. The neckline formed into a deep V cut and showed my nice DD cup breast. The dress also had a thin collar around my neck and a criss cross pattern on my back and a zipper going down the back that showed off my sun-kissed skin. I also decided to wear my new black 7 inch heels that looked killer on me.

For my makeup I decided to go with the dark sexy smoky eye look. I brushed the dark black shadow over my eyelids and put a thick coat of liner on the top lid. I did my eyelashes long, thick, and black. To top it all off, I did my lips bright red to throw in some color. I also curled my hair into perfect ringlets and did a braided band woven into the curls. I threw on my diamond ring and studs and black bracelet. I looked in the mirror and damn, I looked smoking. Like I was on fire.

Walking into my room I grabbed my black Chanel clutch and my Iphone and looked at Christian's reaction to how good I looked.

"Damn Rose. If I didn't think of you as my sister, I would totally have to get your number and take you on a date said Christian.

"Awh Chrissy! Thank you! Rose Hathaway ALWAYS has to look good." I told my best friend while smirking.

"Well enough talking. Let's go make our lovers jealous with how good we look" Said Christian.

So I put my arm through his and we set off to the club. The walk to the club took about five minutes. All I had to do was give the bouncer my famous man-eater smile and we were in the club. As soon as we got inside, I spotted the whole gang. I even spotted Tasha. _Who the hell invited this bitch? _I thought to myself. Once Lissa spotted me she came over and hugged me and asked me how I've been. We talked for a little after that. I suddenly had the urge to look over at Dimitri and what I saw sent a pain through my chest. He was making out with Tasha and she was all over his lap. _So much for him not being able to love anyone anymore. _I thought to myself.

After seeing that gross scene I walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of Patron and signed up to sing a song. Little did everyone know, I could sing. I sung very well. After taking a couple of shots I heard my name being called to sing next. So I made my way to the stage.

As soon as I got onstage I looked out at the crowd and saw many shocked faces. They thought I couldn't sing and I was ready to prove them wrong.

"The song I picked to sing tonight is very special to me. This song is about new beginnings, new perspectives, and stripping away all the bad energy in your life and taking full control of the reigns and how you live. And starting now, that is just what I intend to do. This also goes out to every girl that's ever felt this way. I found out that there is something really empowering about finding yourself and your own inner strength. I hope you find that out too. "

The music played and I started singing.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's_burning__it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest_girls__say_

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody_stands__, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

After I got done singing I heard the applause and cheering. As soon as I got off stage I made my way to the table and I looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, after you told me that Love fades. Mine has. It hurt me a lot. I stilled loved you after everything. I thought that you were lying when you said those four little words and that you'd come back to me. But I'm starting to realize that you meant them and that you'll never come back. I accept that. Even though I will always love you, I need to let go. I'm starting fresh with a new beginning. I want you to be happy with whoever you chose to be with. Even if it is with Tasha. Just know that I will always love you Comrade and you'll always be in my heart. I'm taking away all the bad energy in my life and taking control of my life. I'm starting over. I love you and I hope you have an amazing life ahead of you." I told him.

And even though it hurt saying those words to him, it also felt good. I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Even though I love him and I always will, it's time for me to let go and make new beginnings.

After saying that to him, I walked away and I never felt better.

**AN: DONE. Please tell me what y'all think. Leave a review!**


End file.
